Su secreto
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Haciendo referencia a la quinta temporada de Friends, dos paladines de Voltron tienen un secreto que no desean que nadie se entere. Pero cuando sus compañeros los descubren, hacen hasta lo imposible por hacerlos confesar. Contiene principalmente lenguaje inapropiado.
1. Chapter 1

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Su secreto

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

En el espacio no existe el día o noche y el diferenciar las horas se vuelve casi imposible; el tiempo se divide principalmente en el que corresponde para dormir, de las horas para estar despierto. Era por ello que Hunk no podía asegurar un brazo o una pierna que pasaban de la dos de la mañana cuando se levantó de su cama en busca de un bocadillo nocturno. El joven paladín necesitaba unos cuantos carbohidratos para continuar su pacifico sueño y detener los furiosos rugidos de sus entrañas. Así que más dormido que despierto, marchó con paso casi autómata por los corredores del castillo de leones hasta alcanzar la cocina.

A esas horas, se esperaría encontrar la habitación completamente desierta, pero contrario a ello una leve luz destacaba entre la sombras con algunos susurro. Al pasar la entrada de la cocina, Hunk entornó la vista para lograr distinguir en la oscuridad la silueta de una computadora portátil encendida sobre la mesa principal. La luz que proyectaba caía sobre dos figuras escondidas en aquellas sombras, apretadas la una contra la otra.

–¿Keith? ¿Pidge? –preguntó Hunk adormilado frotándose uno de sus ojos –. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

Al escuchar sus nombres, ambos paladines se separaron el uno del otro y comenzaron a balbucear algunas palabras sin sentido en lo que no encontraban qué hacer con su manos. Finalmente, Pidge logró articular algunas palabras a pesar de su terrible sonrojo perceptible por el resplandor de la pantalla y decir:

–Qué hacemos nosotros… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–¿Ah? Vine por un bocadillo –respondió Hunk más dormido que despierto arrastrando su pies hasta quedar a una distancia de su compañeros paladines donde podía fácilmente (si hubiera estado lo suficientemente consiente) distinguir que estaban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro y que en la computadora se proyectaba alguna película, documental o algo que de donde surgían voces humanas –. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

–¿Eh? –masculló Keith con un claro sonrojo en su rostro, mientras que el Pidge empeoró terriblemente.

–¿Acaso se estaban besando?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

–¡Hunk no era eso!

–¿A no? –murmuró Hunk tambaleándose levemente ante el intenso llamado de Morfeo. Acto que no paso desapercibido por la joven paladín, que no tardó ni un segundo en darle un codazo a su compañero en las costillas e indicarle el sonámbulo con la cabeza.

–Sabes que, Hunk –dijo Pidge –. Sí, Keith y yo estábamos besándonos.

–¿Ah? –musitó el joven moreno débilmente.

–¿Qué? –repitió Keith sin comprender en un principio lo que tenía planeado su compañera, pero después de recibir otro codazo de su parte, le siguió la corriente –. Ella tiene razón Hunk, estábamos besándonos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el adormilado como un niño perdido.

–Porque esto es un sueño, Hunk –explicó Pidge sacudiendo sus manos frente al rostro de colega paladín –. Solo en un sueño eso sería posible.

–¿A si?

–Sí –confirmó Keith –. Solo estas soñando.

–Aaaahhhh –soltó Hunk encogiendo los hombros –. Eso tiene más sentido.

–Sip –dijo Pidge con una débil sonrisa –. Porque no regresas a tu cama para que puedas despertar en el mundo real y así ir a la verdadera cocina para comer un bocadillo nocturno.

–No sabía que así funcionara los sueños…

–Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo, Hunk, nosotros somos parte de tu sueño. ¿Quién más va a saber de eso que nosotros?

–No puedo negar esa lógica –sentención Hunk tambaleándose nuevamente antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a marchar por donde llegó –. Buenas noches, Keith y Pidge de mis sueños –se despidió de último saliendo de la habitación y regresar nuevamente a su habitación.

Ante su estado, no pudo captar el leve suspiro de alivio que soltaron sus compañeros paladines que quedaron en la cocina.

* * *

–No lo entiendo.

–¿Cómo no lo puedes entender? ¡Es bastante sencillo!

–Pero no tiene sentido.

–¿Cómo no? –soltó Lance perdiendo la paciencia con Keith quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la larga mesa del comedor –. Entras en un bar y te encuentras al Dalai Lama sentado en la barra. Te da la oportunidad de elegir entre el cachorro más hermoso en el mundo o la paz mundial ¿Cuál eliges?

–¿Es acaso una adivinanza terrícola? –preguntó de repente Coran entrando en la habitación con dos grandes tazones de la pasta verde alteana.

–¿Tú que preferirías Coran? –preguntó Lance volviéndose al alteano que ponía uno de los platos frente a él –. ¿El cachorro o la paz mundial?

–¿El cachorro es tan lindo como furnax peludo?

–Sí, porque no.

–Entonces el cachorro.

–¡Lo vez! –bramó Lance golpeando con la palma de sus manos la superficie de la mesa y dirigiéndose solo a Keith –. ¡Y de seguro Coran no entiende ni siquiera la mitad de las referencias de la pregunta!

–Es estúpido, Lance –insistió Keith cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Qué es estúpido?

Ambos paladines y Coran se volvieron hacia la puerta para toparse justamente con la imagen de Hunk bostezando mientras cruzaba la puerta automáticas. El joven y enorme paladín se frotaba los ojos mientras arrastraba los pies hasta su asiento junto Keith.

–Hunk, entras en un bar y te encuentras al Dalai Lama sentado en la barra –se apresuró a preguntarle Lance –. Te da la oportunidad de elegir entre el cachorro más hermoso en el mundo o la paz mundial ¿Cuál eliges?

–El cachorro.

Lance alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Keith.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Hunk? –le preguntó Coran ignorando el intercambio de gruñidos entre el paladín azul y rojo, y concentrándose solamente el joven regordete –. No te vez tan animado como sueles estar todas las mañanas.

–Es que anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño –contestó frotándose la sienes con los dedos.

–Uh ¿De qué trataba, amigo? –dijo Lance pasando su mirada de Keith a su compañero.

–No lo recuerdo bien… –explicó Hunk con sinceridad. Las imágenes en su cabeza no eran claras como para expresarlas en palabras – algo sobre un bocadillo nocturno y documentales, pero no estoy seguro.

Keith se atragantó con su comida y comenzó a toser débilmente. Coran marchó a la cocina para traerle algo de beber.

–Espero que no entraras en tu estado sonámbulo –dijo Lance ignorando a su compañero que se ahogaba y enfocándose completamente en Hunk – como lo haces siempre que pasas hambre durante la noche.

–La calidad de la comida no lo hace fácil, viejo –susurró Hunk cubriendo parcialmente su boca con su mano para evitar que Coran escuchara. Pero todos en la habitación alcanzaron a oír sus palabras.

–¿Comida mala? ¿qué cosa horripilante nos ha preparado Coran esta mañana? –comentó de repente la voz Pidge. Los tres paladines a la mesa se volvieron a las puertas automáticas justamente en el momento en que la paladín verde entraba junto con Shiro.

–Shiro, Pidge. Entran en un bar y se encuentran al Dalai Lama sentado en la barra. Les da oportunidad de elegir entre el cachorro más hermoso en el mundo o la paz mundial ¿Cuál eligen?

–Lance, es muy temprano… –empezó a decir Shiro al sentarse a la cabeza de la mesa.

–El cachorro –lo cortó Pidge tomando asiento junto a Lance.

Nuevamente, Lance hizo una señal de frustración en dirección de Keith quien finalmente pudo pasar la comida atorada en su garganta.

–¡Arg! ¡Es que no tiene sentido! –fue lo primero que gruñó una vez que su vías estaban libres.

–Pidge que bueno que llegas –dijo Coran interrumpiendo el momento al regresar con una bebida para Keith –. Debo informarte que al parecer dejaste tu computadora portátil en la cocina –y entregándole el aparato.

–¿En serio? No debí darme cuenta.

–Y no sé en que estabas trabajando, pero cuando termines procura regresar los asientos a sus lugares, casi caigo a la tropezar con dos de las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa.

–Hunk, viejo ¿qué pasa?

Todos a la mesa se volvieron hacía el paladín amarillo al escuchar las palabras de Lance y se toparon con el joven moreno alarmado levantado de su silla, mientras sacudía su cabeza en una dirección a otra y luciendo una cara de espanto en el rostro.

Desde que se había levantado de la cama tenía el vago recuerdo de haberse topado a dos de sus compañeros juntos en la cocina, pero se lo atribuyó a sus sueños extraños por la falta de carbohidratos; pero al escuchar la declaración de Coran, Hunk unió los puntos y pudo darse cuenta de la verdad.

En pánico, sus ojos se clavaron Keith a su lado y luego en Pidge frente a él, y después viceversa. Estaba por gritar cuando el paladín rojo se levantó de su asiento como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica y se apresuró a sujetar a Hunk de sus brazos.

–Hunk ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo? –le pidió arrastrándolo lejos de la mesa ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros –. ¡Ahora!

Pidge que captó también el horror, los siguió inmediatamente hasta la puerta, con su computadora portátil apretada contra su pecho.

–¿Qué coño fue todo eso? –soltó Lance rompiendo el silencio que quedo ante la salida de Hunk, Keith y Pidge.

* * *

–¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaaahhhhh!

–Hunk ¿quieres calmarte? –le pidió Keith empujándolo hasta un corredor bastante solitario y lejano de la cocina.

–¡Tú y él! –soltó Hunk señalando con un dedo acusador a Pidge y luego a Keith –. ¡Tú y él! –continuó con completa histeria –. ¡¿No fue un sueño?!

–No fue un sueño, Hunk.

–Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?... ¡¿Por qué?!

–Hunk, cálmate –insistió Pidge empujándolo levemente para que tomara asiento en el suelo del corredor –. Y no sabemos cómo paso, solamente sucedió.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Hace un mes….

–¡Hace mes!

–Hunk, por favor guarda silencio –Pidge lo miró con pánico mientras cubría su boca con su pequeña mano –. Nadie más que tú lo saben y "nadie" deben de saberlo. Ni Lance, ni Coran, ni Allura, ni Shiro… en especial Shiro –haciendo énfasis en el nombre del paladín negro.

–¿Pero acaso no recuerdan lo que dijo Allura sobre que el código de los paladines prohíbe ese tipo de cosas?

 _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ Ante las constantes referencias que hacía la princesa alteana sobre susodicho código de reglas, finalmente los cinco humanos les preguntaron en mayores rasgos en qué consistían tal código. Allura les informó desde las obligaciones, derechos y restricciones que tenían como paladines de Voltron. Estas mencionaban lo importante que era el vínculo entre los paladines y como debían existir sobre todo lo demás, pero también como confraternización inadecuada estaba prohibida ante los problemas que podía generar en este vínculo.

–Sí, es por eso que debes guárdanos el secreto –dijo Keith con algo de pesar en su voz. Enfrentaban graves consecuencias ante sus actos y sobre todo temían la reacción de su líder. Keith le preocupaba decepcionar a Shiro, quien se había vuelto muy sobreprotector de Pidge.

–Pero… pero… no debe haber secreto entre paladines.

–Hunk, por favor –le suplicó Pidge –. Te necesitamos en esto.

Hunk captó la desesperación en las miradas de sus compañeros antes de rendirse y decir:

–Está bien. Pero quiero quede sentado que estoy completamente desacuerdo con esto y que odio tener que guardar secretos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejen su comentario.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Su secreto

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

Aunque no existía día o la noche en el espacio, las horas de sueño estaban muy bien establecidas e igualmente aquellas que resultaban ser muy tempranas para estar despierto. Con excepción de Coran, quien deseaba aprovechar la tranquilidad de ese preciso tiempo para realizar un exhaustivo diagnostico en los sistemas del castillo. Su última batalla contra las fuerzas de Zarkon había dejado al palacio con algunas averías, por lo cual tuvieron que aterrizar en un enorme asteroide que orbitaba un planeta desierto.

Coran soltó un leve bostezo cuando entró en el sortario puente de mando; las luces y paneles se encendieron de inmediato cuando puso un pie del otro de la puertas automáticas.

–Más vale apresurar el hollux si quiero terminar antes que despierten todos –comentó Coran para sí mismo dejando su taza con nunvill sobre una superficie y deslizaba su mano sobre el panel. Ante su tacto una serie de pantallas holográficas se mostraron ante él, entre ellas el video en tiempo real de lo que había fuera del castillo en ese momento.

Cuál fue su sorpresa descubrí que no era el único que había madrugado.

En aquellas imágenes en las pantallas pudo distinguir al león rojo y verde en una especie de carrera por los terrenos áridos del asteroide contiguos al castillo. Los propulsores de ambas naves felinas disparaban chorros de energía en lo que viraban bruscamente en su marcha. El león rojo llevaba la delantera, pero el verde no se quedaba muy lejos.

–Alguien decidió entrenar temprano –dijo Coran para sí con orgullo, presionando el interruptor que lo comunicaría con ambas cabinas de los leones rojo y verde.

Pero antes de que alcanzara a saludar a los paladines que los piloteaban, sus voces sonaron fuerte y claro enmudeciéndolo de inmediato:

–Es estúpido y no tiene sentido –dijo la voz de Keith claramente frustrado.

–Aja –respondió con monotonía la de Pidge.

–¡Y lo peor es que insiste en tener una respuesta! –continuó el paladín rojo con su berrinche –. ¡Pero cómo puede haber respuesta lógica, cuando la pregunta es una estupidez! ¡En primer lugar! ¡¿Qué haría el Dalai Lama en un bar?! ¡¿Y por qué regalaría cachorros?!

A pesar de la fuerte rabieta de Keith los movimientos del león rojo eran perfectos y muy bien coordinados, asombrando a Coran del increíble control que tenía a pesar de su arrebato.

–Ese es el punto –dijo Pidge con increíble calma como sí el temperamento de Keith no tuviera el menor efecto en ella –. No debe de tener sentido y sí, es una pregunta estúpida. Pero Lance continua fastidiarte con ella porque sabe que te molesta.

–Sí, pero…

–Es Lance de quien estamos hablando. Es mejor que le dé una respuesta y continúa con tu vida.

Keith soltó un suspiró antes de agregar:

–Sí, tienes la razón.

Coran por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo al ser un espectador silencioso de aquella conversación privada, que resultaba curiosamente interesante al ver lo fácil de la paladín verde podía calmar los ánimos de su impetuoso compañero. Aún así, Coran vio que era más que oportuno dar a denotar su presencia en la conversación antes de que escuchara de más, aunque técnicamente no había nada de controversial en aquella partica, hasta que:

–Sabes que siempre tengo la razón –soltó Pidge con un tono increíblemente lascivo que detuvo en seco a Coran _._ Tal vez fue algo que aún no comprendía de los humanos, pero podía jurar que le pareció que Pidge le coqueteaba a Keith con tal comentario _._

–Me gusta cómo suena eso _–¡pero él le seguía el juego! ¡¿Qué quiznak estaba pasando?! ¡¿Qué era todo eso?!_

–Tomare nota para nuestros momentos a solas.

–¿Momentos a solas? –agregó Keith cambiando de tono a uno algo confundido –. ¿Es una especie de nombre clave para cuando no besamos…?

Coran cortó la comunicación de inmediato completamente en pánico. Por suerte, el resto del castillo estaba en un profundo sueño para escuchar su grito de terror.

* * *

Unas horas después, durante la cena, Coran estaba sentado a la mesa junto a los demás habitantes del castillo, pero a diferencia de ellos él no disfrutaba los alimentos y permanecía en silencio en su asiento mientras sacudía sus pulgares nervioso.

Shiro ya se había retirado, Hunk aún no llegaba debido a unas reparaciones que lo retrasaron, mientras que del otro lado de la mesa Allura perdía la paciencia (una vez más) con Lance.

–Este… Dalai Lama ¿Es una especie de mago que concede deseo o qué?

Por su parte, Keith y Pidge terminaron sus respectivas cenas en silencio y con un comportamiento completamente indiferente el uno a la otra. Totalmente contrario a lo que Coran había presenciado esa misma mañana, haciéndolo dudar de lo que escuchó. Keith y Pidge estaban consientes de que ese comportamiento no era adecuado para un paladín de Voltron y en especial con un compañero, así que existía la posibilidad que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido por parte de Coran; pero muy dentro de su ser, él estaba convencido de lo que fue testigo. El alteano les lanzaba una que otra mirada furtiva y nerviosa buscando alguna otra señal, pero no había ningún comportamiento inadecuado entre ellos.

Rápidamente, llegó el momento en el que la princesa no pudo soportar más la presencia de Lance y se retiró de la habitación en una graciosa huida; pero al paladín azul estaba lejos de parar quien rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y fue detrás de ella.

–Será mejor que también me retire –comentó Pidge levantándose de la mesa –, debo hacer un análisis completo del león verde antes de ir a dormir.

–Hey Pidge, tal vez Rojo necesite una revisión también –dijo Keith siguiéndola de cerca pero manteniendo una distancia respetuosa entre ellos –. ¿Podrías darle una checada después de que analices a Verde?

–Claro, Keith –contestó ella una vez que alcanzaron la puerta del comedor, estás se deslizaron de un lado al otro no solo para cederles el paso a ellos, sino también a Hunk quien llegaba de ultimo a la cena –. Podemos trabajar primero en Rojo y luego me ayudas con Verde. Claro, si no te importa que trabajemos solos en eso… –pero la conversación fue coartada cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

Ante sus palabras, Hunk solo les lanzó una mirada nervioso y Coran se sacudió en su asiento. Después de recuperarse de aquella reacción inicial, el paladín amarillo se acercó al alteano para posar su mano sobre su hombro y decirle con cordialidad:

–Coran, amigo ¿Qué hay de cenar? –al no recibir respuesta insistió –: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede…?

Pero antes de que Hunk pudiera terminar su pregunta, el alteano se puso de pie de un brinco y con una mirada demencial, tomó al joven moreno del chaleco y plantó su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo.

–¡Hunk tengo un grave problema! –dijo completamente histérico pero al mismo tiempo tratando de contener su voz.

–¿Qué pasa, viejo? No me asustes así –trató de calmarlo Hunk tomándolo de la manos y apartándolo de él –. Cualquier problemas que tengas puedo ayudarte, solo dime que es…

–Hunk, esto es muy grande y muy, muy grave, y que nadie debe de saber. Así que debes prometerme guardar el secre….

–¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! –Hunk tajo a Coran de golpe, sacudiendo sus manos y cabeza en señal negativa –. ¡No más secretos! ¡No quiero saber más secretos!

–¿Secretos? ¿Qué secretos? ¿Qué secretos sabes?

–No puedo decir nada y no quiero saber nada más.

Y plantándose como niño de seis años, Hunk se sentó a la mesa y cruzó los brazos evitando olímpicamente la mirada de Coran. A pesar de la reacción inicial de Hunk, los engrandes en la mente del alteano comenzaron a trabajar en una solución a su dilema.

–Está bien –soltó Coran caminado alrededor de la silla del paladín amarillo con calma, pero sin apartar sus ojos del joven –. No te diré nada. ¡Pero! Si tú lo descubres por tu cuenta, eso estaría bien ¿de acuerdo?

–Bueno, técnicamente ya no sería un secreto –aceptó Hunk tal lógica aún con sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho –, y podríamos hablar de ello.

–¡Bien! –soltó Coran con alegría cruzando sus brazos en su espalda y posando dignamente a un lado de Hunk. Por unos largos segundos guardó silencio hasta que finalmente indicó con unos de sus dedos la puerta y dijo –. Hunk, podrías ser tan amable en ir al hangar del león rojo y pedirle a Pidge un destartilador (la versión alteana de una llave de turcas).

Los ojos de Hunk se abrieron tan grandes como platos ante lo que implicaba la petición de Coran.

–¿Ahora? –tartamudeó –. ¿Justo ahora?

Coran soltó un leve gruñido en respuesta. Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar.

–¿Acaso sabes algo?

–Tal vez sé algo.

–Yo sé algo también.

–¿Qué es lo que sabes?

–No puedo decirte lo que sé. ¿Por qué no me dices tú?

–Si tú no me dices ¿por qué tengo yo que decirte?

Ambos quedaron sentados a la mesa de nuevo evitando sus miradas y devanándose los sesos en cómo decir lo que no podían hablar. Pero Coran perdió rápidamente la paciencia, se puso de pie y marchó de manera marcial a la puertas automáticas del comedor.

–¡Si no vas a decir nada, iré directamente hasta el hangar del león rojo y veré la cosa que creo que esta pasando, que es realmente la cosa que creo que sé!

–¡AH! –Hunk se levantó de su asiento, con la mandíbula caída indicó a Coran con su dedo, gritó –. ¡TÚ LO SABES!

–¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN LO SABES! –respondió a su vez el alteano imitando sus movimientos.

* * *

Otro capítulo, espero que los este divirtiendo.

Saludos y hasta el próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Su secreto

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

El primer impulso de Hunk al descubrir que Coran conocía de la relación secreta de Keith y Pidge, era infórmale a éstos que había otros más al corriente de su secreto; pero Coran lo detuvo de inmediato, ya que él no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante tal descubrimiento.

Al conocer al detalle las reglas del código de los paladines, el alteano estaba más que consiente que el comportamiento del Keith y Pidge era tan peligroso como jugar con prixig hambriento. Tales actos no eran apropiados para dos paladines de Voltron, cuyo deber era la paz, en lugar que estar… tonteando, o al menos así lo llamaría Lance.

Así que Coran y Hunk prometieron guardar por el momento el secreto y no decirle nada a la pareja, a pesar del desagrado del paladín amarillo. Y por varios días la situación no cambio o hubo novedades hasta una tarde en particular, mientras el castillo se adentraba más en el hiperespacio a un territorio olvidado por el imperio de Zarkon, una vez que adquirió todo los recursos disponibles de la zona.

Aprovechando la seguridad del territorio, Shiro ordenó al resto de los paladines a participar en un entrenamiento especial.

–Por cierto Coran –preguntó Lance al alteano una vez que ambos pasaron por la puertas automáticas del cuarto de controles de la sala de entrenamiento –, me quede con la duda ¿Cómo es precisamente un furnax peludos?

–Nada espectacular pero muy adorables –contestó Coran encendiendo las computadoras de la habitación con un toque –. Tres metros alto, grande ojos amarillos, garras que destrozarían un pichnak y con un pelaje más suave que las telas más finas de Hurtuk 3.

–Definitivamente igual que un cachorro terrícola –soltó Lance con sarcasmo caminando hasta el gran ventanal que separaba el cuarto de controles y la sala de entrenamiento. Al bajar la vista a la misma, el joven paladín azul se topó con sus compañeros. Los paladines rojo y verde estaban listos con sus armaduras y platicando tranquilamente en medio de la solitaria sala –. Parece que Pidge y Keith se adelantaron –comentó sin mucho interés.

Débilmente dio unos cuantos golpecitos al cristal tratando de llamar la atención de sus compañeros paladines, sin saber que tal material que los separaba en realidad era aprueba de sonido.

–¡Hey, Keith! ¡Pidge! –los llamó inútilmente y sacudiendo uno de sus brazos sin resultado, cuando ocurrió el horror.

Sin ser conscientes de que eran vistos, Pidge se paró de puntillas y tomó a Keith del cuello de su armadura para jalarlo hasta su altura y plantarle un beso en los labios. Pero la pesadilla no terminaba ahí, el paladín rojo que en un principio demostró involuntariamente su sorpresa ante aquel acto de afecto, se recuperó rápido de la impresión para tomar a Pidge de la cintura, atraerla hacia él y profundizar el beso.

Mientras en el cuarto de control, Lance perdió completamente la compostura en lo que sus ojos casi se desorbitaban y su mandíbula caí al suelo.

–Oh… ¡oh!... ¡OH! –soltó el paladín azul una y otra vez horrorizado con lo que estaba viendo – . ¡Oooooohhhhh!

–¡Lance! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –le preguntó Coran dejando inmediatamente la computadora para correr a su lado ante sus agitados gritos –. ¡Oh quiznak! –soltó sujetándose de los cabellos cuando se percató de que era lo que alteraba tanto a Lacen.

–¡Pidge y Kieth! ¡Pidge y Keith! ¡PIDGE Y KEITH! –gritó cada vez más histérico señalándolos con un dedo acusador –. ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS! –continuó cubriese con amabas manos la cara y apartándose del cristal.

Era una suerte que el vidrio fuera aprueba de sonido, ya que fácilmente sus gritos habrían sido escuchados por la pareja unos metros más abajo.

–¡Lance! ¡Lance, por favor reacciona! –le ordenó Coran con voz autoritaria tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a verlo a la cara, pero el paladín continuaba con su gritos, por lo que no le quedo otra opción que abofetearlo –. ¡Quiznak! ¡Guarda silencio!

–¡Pero… PERO SE ESTAN BESANDO! –soltó Lance a todo pulmón señalando sobre el hombro de Coran la pareja del otro lado del cristal.

–¡Lo sé! –insistió el alteano imponiéndose ante el susto del joven humano –. ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Hunk lo sabes! ¡Pero nadie más lo sabe! ¡Así que debes de dejar de gritar antes de que alguien más llegue y te…!

–¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó calmadamente Shiro al pasar las puertas automáticas del cuarto de controles.

–¡Heeeeeyyy! –soltó Lance aún en completo pánico pero forzando a una sonrisa. Él y Coran alzaron sus brazos sobre sus cabezas en un intento de cubrir lo que sucedía detrás de ellos –. ¡Hey, Shiro! ¡Hola, Shiro! ¡¿Cómo estas Shiro?!

–¿Lance? –dijo el paladín negro con las manos en la cintura intuyendo que algo más andaba pasando –. ¿Coran? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

–¿Suceder algo? ¿Qué tiene que suceder? –soltó Lance tratando de hacerse el despistado.

–Aja –agregó Shiro lanzándole una mira inquisitiva.

–Solo estábamos preparando todo para el entrenamiento –le informó Coran luciendo su sonrisa más inocente.

–¡Sí! –bramó Lance caminando hasta Shiro, dándole media vuelta y empujándolo de regreso por la entrada de la habitación –. Y qué tal si vamos de inmediato a la sala de entrenamiento haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que aquellos que estén adentro puedan escuchar mientras nos acercamos.

–Lance ¿Qué estas…? –pero antes de que el paladín negro pudiera terminar su pregunta, las puertas automáticas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

Coran los despidió alegremente con la mano, antes de echar una rápida mirada sobre su hombro y confirmar que la pareja ilícita habían terminado con su comportamiento impropio.

 _Oh quiznak, ahora ¿Qué iban a hacer?_

* * *

–No puedo creerlo –repetía una y otra vez Lance hasta que las palabras comenzaban a perder su sentido –. No puedo creerlo. ¿Pidge y Keith? ¡¿Pidge y Keith?!

Hacía un par de horas que el entrenamiento había terminado y cada uno de los habitantes de castillo se enfocó en sus propias cosas. Hunk, Lance y Coran re reunieron secretamente en el redondo lobby anterior a las habitaciones, donde se dejaron caer pesadamente en los sillones.

La carga de tal secreto era agotadora.

–¿Entonces todas esas veces que decían que trabajaran en algo solos…? –preguntó Lance sin tener el deseo de hacer la imagen mental de ello.

–Así es –le confirmó Coran encogiendo los hombros –. Se han estado besuqueando todo este tiempo debajo de nuestras narices.

Lance no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco ante tal declaración. Resultaba sumamente bizarro para él la idea que sus compañeros estuvieran juntos o hicieran esas cosas. Al final de cuentas al ser paladines de Voltron eso los convertía a todos técnicamente como hermanos ¿no? Así que tenía toda la razón de sentirse sucio ante esa relación brazo-incestuosa.

–Pero saben, esto es una buena noticia –soltó de repente Hunk sumamente animado confundiendo a sus dos compañeros –. Ahora que tú Coran y Lance saben, podemos decirles y terminar de una vez por todas esta maraña de secretos.

El alteano torció su bigote meditándolo, pero el paladín azul tuvo una mejor idea:

–O, mejor no decimos nada y nos divertimos un poco a costa de ellos –dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –peguntó Coran perdiéndose en la conversación.

–Bueno, cada vez que mencionen que trabajaran solo, no lo sé… haciendo algunas reparaciones, podemos encargarles trabajo extra o algo parecido.

–¿Qué? –espetó Hunk –. No, eso no es bueno.

–Tengo que admitir que la idea suena tentadora –admitió Coran con una sonrisa cómplice al paladín azul.

–No, no ¡No! –tajo Hunk con vehemencia –. Saben que sería mucho mejor, decirles la verdad.

Coran y Lance le dirigieron al paladín amarillo una mirada cansada.

–¿Y cómo haríamos esto? –continuó Coran cuestionando Lance como si Hunk no lo hubiera interrumpido en ningún momento.

Y como una señal divina de algún dios extraterrestre, justo en ese momento Keith y Pidge hicieron su aparición por la entrada principal de lobby. Sus semblantes se mostraban cansados y el espacio entre ellos era notorio.

–Hey, chicos – los saludó Pidge sin mucho interés pasando directo y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones. Keith la seguía de cerca en completo silencio.

–Mira y aprende –susurró Lance una sonrisa a sus compañeros antes de volverse hacia los recién llegado –. Hey, Pidge… Keith ¿Qué hacen? ¿Van a tomar una siesta?

–No, Lance –contestó la joven de verde –. Eso sería bueno, pero… Keith necesita que examine un error una actualización de Rojo.

–Es probable que estemos trabajando toda la noche en ello –comentó Keith con tal desidia que ponía en duda la teoría de que todo era un tapadera.

–¡Qué bueno que lo dices! –dijo Lance con alegría apoyándose en la cabecera del sillón –. ¿Por qué sabes qué? Estado teniendo problemas con varios errores que suele aparecer en la cabina de Azul. Tal vez necesita un escaneo ¿no es así Hunk?

–¿Qué? –soltó el joven moreno algo perdido, pero al recibir un codazo en las costillas agregó –: Sí, definitivamente.

–¿Podrían checar eso por mí?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –se apresuró a soltar Keith.

–¡Lance! Un escaneo total de todo los sistemas de un león tomaría horas –soltó Pidge entre indignada y nerviosa.

–¿Pero no dijiste que estarían despiertos toda la noche? –se quejo el paladín azul haciendo un puchero –. Qué les cuesta correr el diagnostico mientras arreglan el programa de Rojo. ¿O acaso van a hacer algo más?

¡Bingo! Ante aquella pregunta las mejillas de la pareja secreta se encendió levemente y sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto inespecífico de la habitación.

–Bueno… no… la verdad

–No estamos tan seguros… tal vez….

–Entonces, no creo que tengan problemas de cumplir la petición de su compañero paladín –comentó Coran radiante comprendiendo finalmente las intenciones de Lance.

–Supongo que no…

–¡Por favor y gracias! –sentenció Lance con una gran sonrisa poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Keith soltó un gruñido en frustración antes de retomar su camino a su habitación, Pidge ahora lo seguía él sumamente cabizbaja. A los otros tres ocupantes del lobby no perdieron detalle de ello.

–Esto va a ser grandioso –dijo Lance de ultimo apoyando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y con una gratificante sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Lance, que malvado eres.

Tal vez el próximo capítulo tarde un poco, pero no los dejare esperando mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Su secreto

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

Los días que siguieron fueron una tortura tanto para Keith y Pidge, ya que no solo Lance sino también Coran se había unido para dificultarles el anonimato de su relación. El alteano principalmente solía interrumpir cualquier plan que tuvieran los jóvenes paladines de estar solos, con tareas extras o solo su presencia; todo con una doble intención de evitar más del comportamiento inadecuado de parte de ellos.

Pero Lance era otra cosa. Mucho antes de todo el drama de la relación secreta de Pidge y Keith, el paladín azul había sufrido una desagradable broma por parte de la chica de escasa estatura, la cual sacó un muy poco común y difícil de conseguir, carcajada al paladín rojo. Ahora era turno de Lance de equiparar cuentas. Así que no solo se limitó a arruinar los encuentros secretos de sus compañeros, sino también cuestionándolos a cada instante con preguntas incriminatorias. Aparecía de la nada cada vez que estaban solo y hacía comentarios frente al resto del equipo que podían fácilmente delatar la secreta relación de ambos paladines.

Aunque nunca fue su intención delatarlos, ya que eso arruinaría completamente su diversión; y vaya que sí se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ellos. Hunk por su parte no estaba en lo más minino feliz con todo esto y mucho menos participaba. Para él, la situación se volvía cada vez más insoportable, que ya no sabía que escusas inventar cuando Shiro o Allura le preguntaban por el curioso comportamiento de sus compañeros.

Obviamente, Pidge y Keith eran los que lo pasaban mucho peor. Desde el momento en que Lance comenzó su meticulosa tortura no habían tenido un momento de calidad para estar solos. Curiosamente, la mente del paladín azul que no era tan brillante para un cálculo espacial, era lo suficientemente vivaz para realizar su travesura sin generar la menor sospecha sobre su conocimiento de la relación secreta.

En ningún momento la paladín de verde y de rojo nunca les paso por su cabeza que Lance estuviera enterado de todo, pero las sospechas comenzaron cuando Allura finalmente se enteró de ello y en esa ocasión, no por la indiscreción de la pareja ilícita.

La princesa alteana se encontraba sentada en su cama de sus habitaciones privada, dando una última revisión a los datos de la navegación antes de dormir, cuando sintió un leve tirón de las sabanas.

–Hola, amigos –saludó con una cálida sonrisa a sus ratones espaciales que se acomodaron junto a ella en su mullida cama –. Hace unos días que no se habían dejado ver. ¿Han estado muy ocupados?

Los roedores respondieron con varios chirridos.

–¡Llegan justo a tiempo! –admitió Allura ante su comentario –. Estoy deseosa de conocer su informe sobre todo lo sucedido en el castillo.

Ante sus palabras, la pequeña ratoncita rosa comenzó primero a recitar sus descubrimientos con pequeños y adorables sonidos.

–¿Shiro sigue teniendo problemas para dormir? –repitió Allura algo angustiada. Ya estaba enterada de antemano de la falta de sueño del paladín negro –. Mañana a primera hora le diré a Coran que prepare un té de aluleas. Espero que tenga el mismo efecto relajante en los humanos que en los altenos. Es sumamente importante que Shiro descanse, Voltron necesitan una cabeza fresca y relajada.

A continuación el ratoncillo gordo dio su reporte.

–¿Qué Coran qué? ¡Por las estrellas! No esperaba que sus celos llegaran tan lejos. Hablare de eso mañana también con él. Debe de entender que los humanos no son como nosotros y que era muy grande la posibilidad que no disfrutara su comida, no como la que prepara Hunk. Si quiere practicar comida terrícola no necesita hacerlo en secreto. Estoy más que segura que Hunk estaría deseoso de enseñarle.

Allura continuaba con la mirada pegada al pequeño aparato que le daba su posición en la cartografía espacial, solo dejando un poco de su atención a sus pequeños amigos, que hasta el momento no habían soltado la bomba.

–¿Qué más saben? –comentó la princesa con una cordial sonrisa.

A continuación el pequeño ratoncillo de ojos rojos comenzó a relatarle el mayor secreto en el castillo, cuando el ratón larguirucho lo interrumpió a la mitad para hacerle una pregunta sumamente importante a la princesa.

–¿Dónde aprendieron eso? –soltó la princesa con un tono de pocos amigos lanzándoles una mirada inquisitiva sobre su hombro –. No sé para qué preguntó cuándo es obvio de donde –dijo con un leve suspiro en resignación –. Además, Shiro ya me lo explicó. Éste Dalai lama es una especie de guía espiritual en la tierra lo que hace esa pregunta muy tonta y la respuesta que elijas en realidad no importa.

Allura volvió su mirada desinteresada de sus amigos de cuatro patas al dispositivo en sus manos.

–No deberían repetir las cosas que salen de la boca de Lance, ustedes están mucho más…

Pero la princesa se detuvo en seco reaccionando de repente en las palabras que alcanzó a captar del ratón de ojos rojos. Alarmada se volvió hacia ellos y bajo sus ojos casi desorbitados a la altura de su pequeños amigos.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –bramó ella a todo pulmón –. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PIDGE Y KIETH QUÉ?!

* * *

Allura estaba mucho más que furiosa la mañana siguiente. Sentía una combinación de decepción e ira pura. No podía creer que Pidge y Keith tuvieran tal comportamiento indigno en un paladín de Voltron; podía esperarlo de Lance, pero no de Keith y Pidge. Incluso cuando ella misma les había explicado que tal tipo de relaciones impropias podían comprometer el delicado e importante conexión entre sus compañero paladines.

Así que disidida y marchando como una bestia furibunda que exhalaba aire caliente de su nariz, Allura comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de castillo buscando a la primera víctima de su furia, que técnicamente podía ser cualquiera. Según sus amigos ratones, el coqueteo inadecuado de sus paladines rojo y verde era un hecho del conocimiento de no solo de Hunk, sino también de Lance y Coran. ¡Así es, también Coran! Era como un golpe duro para Allura descubrir aquello.

Con cada paso que daba, su furia aumentaba y estaba lista para desatarla en primer incauto que se atravesara en su camino. Ese pobre desgraciado resultó ser Keith.

–¡KEITH! –lo llamó Allura a todo pulmón marchando furibunda hasta él desde el otro extremo del corredor.

El desdichado paladín de rojo se detuvo en seco, aún con su bebida empaquetada conectada a sus labios por una pajilla y sin percatarse de la bestia en brama que se le venía en sima. Fue hasta que la princesa estuvo a unos pasos de distancia cuando se dio cuenta de su expresión y postura de pocos amigos. Inconscientemente, Keith dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que quedo atrapado contra la pared y la furiosa princesa.

Teniendo a su presa donde justo la quería, Allura alzó su cabeza y relajó sus hombros. Cambiando radicalmente sus facciones, le dirigió a Keith una sutil y simpática sonrisa cuando le dijo:

–Buenos días, Keith ¿Qué tal dormiste?

No supo porqué, pero ese alegro semblante le dio mucho más miedo al joven paladín.

–Bi-Bien, Allura. Gracias –soltó Keith completamente desconcertado tratando de continuar su camino, pero la princesa volvió a interponerse dando otro paso hacia adelante y empujándolo más contra la pared.

–Sabes, Keith –dijo la princesa con calma pero con una mirada penetrante –. Hace tiempo que no platicamos de… de lo que sea –continuó clavando su bellos ojos en los purpura de Keith e intentando intimidarlo con la mirada –. Tal vez… exista algo…nuevo en tu vida… de lo que quieras hablar.

–¿Cómo qué?

–No sé, tú dimelo.

Por unos constantes e incómodos segundos Allura continuó con su presión visual y el hecho que no parpadeaba ponía Keith aún más nervioso.

–Creo que es hora de entrenar ¿no? Es mejor que… –comenzó a excusarse Keith tratando de escabullirse nuevamente, pero Allura plantó de golpe sus manos en la pared a cada lado del cuerpo del paladín rojo impidiendo que huyera.

–Definitivamente, estoy segura que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar –insistió la princesa con fuerza perdiendo la amabilidad que mostró primeramente su rostro.

Pero antes de que continuara con el incomodo interrogatorio, una voz retumbó en el pasillo:

–¡Princesa Allura! –la llamó la inconfundible voz de Coran por los alto parlantes –. ¡Se le necesita urgentemente en el puente de mando!

Rechinado los dientes ante el inoportuno momento, Allura dejo escapar su presa para volver por donde había llegado, sino antes advertirle a Keith que su conversación no había terminado.

Keith no sabía porque, pero sentía como si hubiera esquivado una bala.

Unos minutos más tarde, Keith entró en el hangar del león verde aproximándose a Pidge, quien trabajaba meticulosamente en su computadora bajo la escudriñante mirada de su león.

–Hey, Keith –lo saludó ella al verlo acercarse.

–Hey –soltó él algo desanimado.

–Huy. Eso no suena bien –dijo la joven de verde desde el suelo. Pidge había descubierto que resultaba fácil detectar los cambios de humor del joven paladín de rojo ante la impasibilidad normal que solía mostrar –. ¿Qué paso?

–No lo sé –dijo él claramente desconcertado sentándose justo a su lado en el suelo –. No tengo la menor idea de que paso.

–Porque no me lo cuentas –soltó Pidge levantándose levemente para plantarle un rápido y fugaz beso en la mejilla a su novio, él cual muy apenas reaccionó –, no pudo haber sido tan malo.

La joven volvió a su computadora, en lo que su compañero soltaba un suspiro en resignación.

–No fue malo… fue… extrañó –dijo Keith sin saber como mejor describirlo. Apoyó uno de sus codos sobre su rodilla y luego su mentón en su mano –. Hace unos momentos Allura me interceptó en el pasillo y actuó… muy raro.

–¿"Raro" cómo?

–¡Raro, raro! No lo sé. Fue diferente a como suele ser ella y… era incomodo. No dejaba de hacer contacto visual como si quisiera explotar mi cabeza con su mente… y cuando intente escabullirme, evitó que me alejara…

Pidge detuvo su tecleó para meditar un poco las palabras de su pareja. Por una razón le parecía sumamente familiar el comportamiento de la princesa que le describía Keith.

–He insistía que debíamos hablar, como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Eso nunca ha pasado, pero estaba completamente segura de había algo que debíamos discutir… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Pidge se levantó de golpe ante aquella descripción ya que finalmente había recordado cuando presenció a Allura actuar de esa manera. Justamente cuando quiso sacarle la verdad sobre su género. _¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ella le haría lo mismo a Keith? A menos que…_

–¡Ella lo sabe! –soltó Pidge horrorizada sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Keith dio un respingo de sorpresa ante su grito.

–¿Saber qué? –dijo Keith en un principio sin comprender, pero unos segundos después el pánico se reflejo en sus ojos –. Espera… ¿Qué ella ya sabe? ¿Qué ya sabe, sabe? –agregó indicándose con un dedo a su persona y luego a Pidge –. ¿Pero cómo lo sabe?

Pidge se devanó por unos segundos el cerebro desarrollando miles de escenarios posibles de cómo pudo haber sucedido y todos llevaban a una sola persona.

–Hunk –soltó Pidge con aspereza y entrecerrando la mirada con furia.

* * *

Hola, les dejo el capitulo nuevo.

Gracia a los pocos que les gusta este fic. La verdad no esperaba seguidores.

Hasta el próximo.


	5. Chapter 5

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Su secreto

Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Hunk tenía un trabajo muy delicado en manos. Coran le había pedido que reparara un panel de comunicaciones en el subnivel tres que continuaba sin funcionar desde el regreso de los leones al castillo. Era necesario que trabajara, si deseaban poder comunicarse con los viejos aliados del impero alteano que se encontraban hasta el otro lado de la galaxia.

Poco a poco, Hunk había comenzado a entender cómo funcionaba la tecnología del castillo y la diferencia con la de la tierra, por lo cual lo volvía el indicado para resolver tal problema. Pero no era sencillo, ya que los altenos solían tener dedos delicados o herramientas pequeñas para tales circuitos. Hunk no era nada pequeño en sus manos y requería toda su concentración y delicadeza para no dañar más el panel de lo que ya se encontraba.

–Con cuidado… –murmuró para sí recostado panza para arriba, mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba metido dentro del panel de la consola – no debo hacer… ningún… movimiento brusco…

Ya casi lo lograba… solo unos milímetros más para conectar el ultimo cable y…

–¡HUNK!

–¡Aaaaahhhh! –gritó el joven paladín sacudiendo sus manos asustado y destruyendo toda una tarde de trabajo –. Aaawww –gimió al darse cuenta de la tragedia.

Arrastrándose decepcionado, salió debajo del panel solo para toparse cara a cara con un furiosa Pidge. Su compañera lo atrapó en su lugar inclinándose a él hasta quedar cara a cara; y vaya que su expresión daba miedo, enseñado los colmillos y con fuego en la mirada.

–¡Hunk! ¡¿Le dijiste a alguien sobre nosotros?! –les soltó Pidge en amenaza.

El regordete paladín tembló en su puesto en lo que alcanzó a ver sobre la cabeza de Pidge a Keith con una cara de pocos amigos.

–¡No! ¡Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie! –se defendió Hunk levantando las manos en defensa.

–Entonces ¿cómo explicas que Allura sabe que Keith y yo estamos juntos? –continuó Pidge con su interrogatorio enderezando su cuerpo y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Allura sabe? –dijo Hunk sorprendido –. Quiznak, ellos prometieron no decirle a nadie – se le escapó por error pensando que había sido traicionado por Coran y Lance. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, pero ya era muy tarde.

–¿Ellos? –repitió Keith –. ¿Quién son "ellos"? –preguntó marcando cada una de sus palabras.

–Coran… –respondió Hunk devanándose los sesos para salir de aquella situación –¿Y Allura? –mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero ni por un segundó Pidge y Keith se tragaron sus palabras, ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras se mantenían firmes y amenazantes con sus manos en la cintura. Hunk se quebró ante la presión.

–Y Lance –confesó cabizbajo.

–¡¿Lance?! –repitió Pidge indignada –. ¡Pero Lance es un chismoso!

–En realidad eso explica muchas cosas –comentó Keith recordando los malos ratos que los había hecho pasar el paladín azul. Y no iba quedarse eso así.

–¡No pueden culparme a mí por ello, viejo! –dijo el chico regordete con miedo –, ellos se dieron cuenta por sí solos. Fue culpa de ustedes por no ser lo suficientemente discretos… –pero rápidamente guardó silencio y se retorció en su puesto en lo que la chica de verde se inclinó de nuevo hacia él gruñendo como bestia enfurecida.

Cuando volvió a enderezarse, Keith ya había dado media vuelta y marchaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–Keith ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó la joven de verde.

–A patear el culo cubano de Lance –sentenció el paladín rojo.

Hunk soltó un gemido alarmado.

–Espera un momento, Keith –insistió Pidge deteniéndolo en seco –. Antes de que matemos a Lance, hay que pensar bien que vamos a hacer.

–Así es –interrumpió el paladín amarillo con una débil sonrisa –; porque a pesar de todo, esto es una buena noticia. Ahora que Coran, Lance y Allura lo saben, ya no necesitan guardar su relación en secreto, y pueden terminar con todas estas mentiras y misterios…

–O… –lo interrumpió Pidge con una brillante idea en su mente y una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

–¿O?... Oh no. Por favor nada de "Os" –rogó Hunk horrorizado con lo que está ocurriendo en la cabeza de la joven.

–Podemos sacar provecho a esto…

–No, por favor no…

–¿Cómo sería eso posible? –preguntó Keith intrigado.

–Es que ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos que ellos saben –explicó Pidge alargando su sonrisa.

Hunk comenzó a llorar.

–¿Qué tienes en mente? –dijo Keith gustándole la idea.

–Mencionaste que Allura te dejo claro que continuarían con su conversación. Bien, cuando vuelva a acorralarte por respuesta, estaremos listos para confundirla. Una vez que la princesa no tenga idea de lo que paso, seguiremos con los demás y entonces podrás patear a Lance.

–Me gusta cómo suena eso –confesó el paladín rojo tomando la mano de su compañera y dándole un cariñoso apretón.

Hunk soltó un gemido lastimero.

–¡Y ni una palabra Hunk! –le ordenó Pidge con un dedo amenazador.

El joven moreno volvió a estallar en llanto.

* * *

–No puedo creer que hayan guardado esto en secreto… –les reprochó Allura a Coran y Lance una vez que se encontraba en la cabina de mando del castillo de leones.

–Lo sentimos –se disculparon estos al unisonó.

–Y que en lugar de hacérmelo saber, decidieran bromear con ellos… –siguió la princesa marchando de un lado a otro por la cabina.

–Lo sentimos.

–Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, especialmente de ti Coran –aseguró de ultimo señalando al alteano.

–¡Lo siento, princesa! –se quejo el hombre poniéndose de rodillas y arrastrándose por el piso hasta alcanzar a Allura –. ¡Fui tentado por éste mungus pendenciero! –señaló con odio a Lance antes de abrazar a la princesa de la rodillas, mientras ésta en su enojo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho –. ¡Por favor perdóneme!

–¡Hey! ¡No soy un munguso… o como se llame! –se quejó Lance –. Además, tienen que admitir que fue divertido.

–Bueno, la diversión terminó –sentenció Allura con una mirada de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué tiene en mente princesa? –preguntó Coran aún arrodillado ante ella.

–Sencillo, hablaré con Pidge y Keith para que confiesen su comportamiento inadecuado, admitan que obraron mal y que pongan punto final a todo.

–De acuerdo –soltó Lance haciendo girar sus ojos en escepticismo –, dudo que eso pase.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tal vez ustedes los alteanos sean todos "correctos y amables" –marcó el paladín azul con sus dedos las comillas – pero los humanos no. Luchamos con uñas y dientes cuando nos acorran contra la pared.

Allura le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva haciendo un leve puchero. Aunque no le gustara, Lance tenía razón en ese punto; no sabía mucho sobre el comportamiento humano y la verdad, lo poco que había descubierto conviviendo con ellos no era muy alentador.

–Entonces ¿Tú que siguieres? –preguntó.

–Si de verdad quiere hacerlos confesar princesa, necesita sacarlos de equilibrio.

–¿Equilibrio? ¿Debo empujarlos?

–No –dijo Lance sacudiendo las manos –. Más bien desconcertarlos –el joven moreno lo meditó un poco antes de continuar –. Allura, dijiste que tenías una conversación pendiente con Keith ¿verdad? Bueno, la próxima vez que hables con él vas a sacarlo de su lugar de confort. Asustarlo en otras palabras.

–No sé si estas al corriente Lance –objetó Coran –, pero Keith es el paladín rojo y no creo que se asuste con facilidad.

–No es a eso a lo que me refiero, hermano –insistió el muchacho un poco frustrado de que no lo comprendieran –. Keith es todo misterioso y libro cerrado, pero no tiene la menor idea de cómo manejar las emociones, especialmente las de otras personas… ¡Ya sé! –dijo tronando los dedos mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su boca –. ¡Princesa, vas a coquetearle Keith!

* * *

En uno de los corredores que comunicaban a las habitaciones, Pidge, Keith y Hunk esperaban junto a la puerta contigua a la sala redonda de descanso, mientras repasaban su plan.

–Muy bien, Allura no debe de tardar en hacer su aparición –dijo Pidge dirigiéndose principalmente Keith –. Recuerda en lo que quedamos.

–Contestar son seguridad todas sus preguntas y seguirle el juego –repitió Keith con algo de monotonía –. ¡Lo tengo!

–Eso definitivamente va sacarla de sus casillas –se rió la paladín verde casi con malicia – y una vez que este fuera de combate, seguiremos con Coran y Lancen.

–¡O! Podríamos terminar todo esto antes de que empiece diciendo la verdad –comentó Hunk interponiéndose ante la pareja esperezando de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Pero ante sus miradas fastidiadas, agregó retirándose lentamente –: ¿O mejor no?

–Listo –dijo Pidge volviendo se nuevo hacia Keith dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla –, buena suerte.

* * *

–Sigo pensando que esto no es apropiado para una princesa –objetó Coran una vez que él, Allura y Lance llegaron junto a la puerta que comunicaba con la sala redonda de descanso.

–Quiznak amigo, quieres calmarte –soltó Lance fastidiado ante las constantes dudas del alteano. El joven paladín azul espiaba por una leve rendija por la puerta, el momento en que llegara Keith –. Sé lo que estamos haciendo ¿Acaso no tenía razón cuando nos burlábamos a costa de ellos? Esto va a funcionar y va ser muy divertido.

–Ese no es el punto –marcó Allura con seriedad y dignidad. También tenía sus dudas ante ese plan, pero Lance lo hizo parecer bastante convincente a pesar de sus antecedentes de malas ideas –. Keith tiene que confesar que ha obrado mal…

–Y lo hará, créeme –dijo Lance –. Solo debes salir ahí y actuar amable y dulce con él y…. ¡bang! Se quebrara más rápido que un adorno de navidad! –explicó con una gran ademan que dejo a los alteanos aún más confundidos –. Olviden eso –agregó antes de mirar de nuevo por la puerta y captando la llegada de su objetivo –. Está ahí ¿Lista princesa?

–Sí, ser linda y amable… –repitió Allura.

–Y si tienes dudas di algo que yo diría.

Cuando Allura entró en la habitación, Keith se encontraba a gusto sentado en el largo sillón semicircular leyendo en un dispositivo portátil el reporte de la última misión.

–Hola Keith –lo saludó Allura con naturalidad acercándose a él –, es bueno encontrarte de nuevo.

–Hey Allura –soltó Keith tranquilamente como si nada extraordinario estuviera pasando –. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

–Quería saber si podemos continuar la conversación que dejamos pendiente.

–Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Eh? Bueno… –Allura dudo ante lo cooperativo que resultó Keith a comparación de su primer encuentro –. ¿Hay algo nuevo y excitante en tu vida? –le preguntó con una gran y simpática sonrisa –. ¿Algo interesante que quieres compartir… conmigo? –agregó tratando de adecuar su tono de voz a algo más coqueto pero fracasando rotundamente.

–Eh… de acuerdo –dijo Keith encogiendo los hombros –. A sí, descubrí este nuevo programa de entrenamiento para el gladiador que está ayudando a mejorar mi estocada –agregó algo animado.

–¡Eso es fantástico! –soltó Allura exagerando su reacción –. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! – los ojos de Keith se quedaron fijo en ella ante su extrañas expresiones, poniéndola algo nerviosa –. Y debo de admitir que siempre he admirado tu determinación y trabajo… ¿duro?

–G-gracias… –titubeó un poco el paladín rojo sin comprender que intención tenía la princesa.

A ello le siguió un largo e incomodo silencio del cual se podía escuchar con claridad las la respiración de los otro cuatro espectadores del encuentro escondidos detrás de las puertas.

–¿Algo más? –le preguntó Keith queriendo poner punto final a la conversación.

–Sí… eh…. –balbuceó Allura alzando su dedo índice pero su mente se quedo en blanco. Ella era la princesa de Altea educada para dialogar e interactuar diplomáticamente con otras especies. A pesar de haber recibido clases especiales de modales, la idea de coquetear con alguien era totalmente nueva para ella.

Su silencio se prolongó demasiado y comenzó a sentir los ojos de Keith sobre ella como pesadas dagas. Tenía que decir algo y pronto.

– _Di algo que diría Lance_ –escuchó una voz en su cabeza –. _Di algo que diría Lance._

Y lo hizo:

– Si entras en un bar y te encuentras al Dalai Lama sentado en la barra y te da la oportunidad de elegir entre el cachorro más hermoso en el mundo o la paz mundial ¿Cuál elegirías?

Cuando terminó, prácticamente se pudo escuchar cuatro palmas chocando contra cuatro frentes, fuera de aquella habitación.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a esos leales lectores.

El próximo capítulo será el final.

Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Voltron: Legendary Defender es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Su secreto

Capitulo 6

.

.

.

–¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! –bramó Lance perdiendo completamente la compostura. Allura había logrado excusarse por un momento y salir corriendo de la habitación para pedir ayuda a los que la esperaban detrás de la puerta.

–¡No lo sé! –dijo ella indignada cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos en vergüenza –. ¡Trate de decir algo que tú dirías!

–Definitivamente es algo que dirías, Lance –señaló Coran con mucha seriedad para el momento.

–No ayudas, viejo.

–Esto no está funcionando, ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Creo que sería mejor que le preguntara directamente…

–¡No! –la detuvo en seco Lance posando sus manos en su hombros –. ¡No vas a hacer eso! ¡Keith se cerraría completamente! –insistió con vehemencia –. Tienes que ponerlo nervioso, desorientarlo, que no tenga idea de lo que está pasando –clavando sus ojos en los de ellas, agregó –: Necesitas poner más labios en el asunto.

Era una suerte que Shiro no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, ya que hacía mucho habría puesto punto final a esa locura.

–¿Quieres decir… –dijo Coran – que Allura lo bese?

–Lance, no sé si… –comenzó ella antes de que el paladín azul la interrumpiera.

–¿Acaso no eres la princesa de altea? ¿La hija de gran rey Alfor?

–Sí –contestó Allura.

–¿La misma que esta a cargo de este castillo y la lucha contra el terrible imperio opresor de Zarkon?

–Sí –dijo la princesa con seguridad.

–Entonces ¿me vas a decir que no puedes poner en cintura a uno de tus paladines asustándolo por completo al coquetearle como una perdida?

–¡No! –contestó ella con fuerza.

–¡Bien, pues ve ahí y seduce a ese copetillo como nunca has seducido a alguien en tu vida! –bramó Lance.

–¡SÍ! –aceptó la princesa alteana dando media vuelta y marchando de nuevo a la habitación completamente decidida.

Lance la miró con orgullo.

–Es muy bonita, pero no tiene ni idea de… –dijo.

–Lance –lo detuvo Coran como lo habría hecho Shiro.

* * *

–Ya no estoy seguro de esto, Pidge –soltó Keith una vez que regresó al corredor. Al excusarse Allura, aprovechó para huir–. Realmente no me esperaba eso de Allura.

–¡Solo está blofeando! –rugió la pequeña paladín con vehemencia –. ¡Tú puedes con ella!

–No sé si deba…

–Keith, nene –dijo Pidge tomándolo del rostro con fuerza y forzándolo a inclinarse hasta su altura –. Yo soy la primera en decir que no tienes nada de actor en alguna célula de tu cuerpo –agregó con tal fuego en su mirada que la volvió increíblemente intimidadora –. ¡Pero vas a salir ahí y vas a seguirle la corriente al comportamiento extravagante de Allura, hasta que se dé por vencida!

Hunk abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró a la pareja obstaculizando la puerta.

–¡Hermanos! –se quejo –. ¿Todavía no terminan con esto? Quiero ir a la cocina, tengo hambre.

–En un momento Hunk –lo calló Pidge antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su novio –. Ahora ve allá y has pedazos a esa pomposa princesa.

Keith soltó un suspiro en resignación y obedeció a la furiosa paladín verde volvió a la habitación. Ésta lo miró orgullosa, mientras Hunk la contemplaba con precaución y de soslayo.

–Coño, Pidge –le dijo –. Nunca pensé que fueras tan competitiva.

* * *

Keith apenas alcanzó a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, cuando Allura a travesó de nuevo la puerta.

–Ya volví –dijo ésta.

–Me di cuenta –contestó él.

–¿De que estábamos hablando? –dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. A diferencia de su nerviosismo anterior, Allura caminó directo hasta a Keith y se dejo caer a un lado de él en el sillón –. Así… de tus entrenamientos con el gladiador –usando una de sus manos de apoyo, se inclinó un poco hacía él –. Debo confesarte que es algo digno de admirar… y no me refiero a tu voluntad –agregó finalmente utilizando el tono lascivo adecuado.

Debido a la falta de espacio entre ellos, la mirada extremadamente coqueta de Allura y su tono de voz, Keith finalmente comprendió que está intentando la princesa. Ahora fue su turno de poner realmente nervioso.

–A sí… –fue lo primero que salió de su boca – entonces ¿se puede saber a qué te refieres?

–Es algo… que también se nota… con los ojos –agregó en susrurro la princesa inclinándose más hacia él y haciendo una extraña mirada. ¡Vaya, que así daba miedo!

–N-no sabía que siguieras mis entrenamientos, Allura –soltó Keith involuntariamente tratando de poner espacio entre ambos –. Tal vez pueda invitarte en el siguiente… para que mires… con los ojos –ya ni siquiera él tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Gracias.

La poca distancia que pudo conseguir Keith no paso desapercibida por Allura, quien decidió tomar el todo por el todo.

–Ya no puedo más con esto –admitió –. Keith, seré completamente sincera contigo. Me siento atraída a ti de una forma romántica.

–¿Quiero decir que te gusto? –preguntó el paladín rojo con los ojos casi desorbitados y levemente sonrojado.

– Exacto. Acaso ¿yo te gusto a ti?

–Eh… no lo sé…

–Deberías averiguarlo.

–¿Cómo propones eso?

Allura le lanzó una mira inquisitiva, antes de dar un leve brincó, ocupar el espacio que había entre ellos y prácticamente caer contra el pecho de Keith.

–Keith quiero que me beses y entonces me digas que yo también te gusto –dijo más como orden que sugerencia.

Algo en la cabeza de Keith le decía a gritos: _¡SAL DE AHÍ! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!_

–D-de… De acuerdo –tartamudeó terriblemente sonrojado sujetando los antebrazos de la princesa.

Allura no pudo evitar también sonrojarse antes de inclinarse más sobre el cuerpo de Keith.

–Aquí vamos –murmuró con una leve sonrisa alzando sus labios hacia los de él. Inconscientemente, Allura cerró los ojos mientras se acerba, pero de haberlos tenido abiertos abría visto la expresión de horror en la cara de Keith y como intentaba alejarse de su rostro lo más posible.

Hasta que…

–¡CARAJO! –maldijo el paladín poniéndose de pie y arrojando a la princesa a un lado –. ¡ME RINDO! ¡NO PUEDO BESARTE!

–¿Y por qué sería? –le preguntó ella rápidamente enderezándose y con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

–¡Porque estoy enamorado de Pidge!

–¡¿QUE?!

–¡¿QUE?! –repitieron aquellos que espiaban detrás de las puertas.

–¡Así es! –bramó Keith con vehemencia a Allura y los cuatro espías que entraban a la habitación sorprendidos –. ¡Yo la amo a ella! –repitió una y otra vez señalando a Pidge –. ¡La amo a ella!

Ante la estupefacción de los presente, Pidge caminó el corto espacio entre ella y su novio, para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

–Yo también te amo Keith –confesó ella dulcemente antes de que los labios de ambos se conectaran en un suave y tierno beso. Por un breve momento nada más existió para ellos que el calor que provenía del otro.

Allura no pudo evitar gemir de ternura.

–Por las estrellas –dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos –, pensé que solo estaban tonteando, no que estaban realmente enamorados.

Ante sus palabras, Keith y Pidge se separaron, para mirarla sorprendidos.

–Espera –se apresuró a decir la joven de verde – ¿qué hay del código de los paladines?

–El código de los paladines condena el comportamiento lascivo e inadecuado entre compañeros –aclaró la princesa con un leve sonrojo –, no el verdadero amor.

–Entonces… eso… quiere decir…

–Sí, tú y Keith pueden seguir con su relación mientras esté basada en amor.

A continuación, los abrazos no hicieron falta.

–¡Felicidades! Creo. –dijo Lance extendiendo los brazos –. Quién diría que en realidad tuvieras un corazón Keith.

–Gracias, Lance –respondió Keith fulminándolo con la mirada. Ya cuando no tuviera a Pidge en sus brazos, lo haría pagar por las que le debía.

–¡Wow! Ahora que ya terminamos con esto –exclamó Hunk con alegría abrazando con fuerza a la pareja y levantándolos del suelo –, no serán necesarios más secretos y mentiras entre nosotros.

Pero hacía falta alguien en ese nosotros, eso no se le escapó a Pidge.

–Esperen, Shiro aún no lo sabe –dijo ella.

–Y realmente apreciaríamos que no se lo digieran aún –comentó Keith con seriedad, arruinando completamente el buen humor de Hunk, quien prácticamente los dejo caer.

* * *

Un par de días después.

Pidge y Keith caminaban tranquilamente por el salón principal del castillo de leones, preparados con sus armaduras para la próxima batalla. Pero a pesar de ello, disfrutaban del bello momento de soledad los dos juntos; caminaron hasta la escalinata, tomados de la mano.

–Sabes, tanto tiempo escondiéndonos –comentó Pidge deteniéndose frente a Keith y tomando sus dos manos en las suyas –, cuando realmente no era necesario.

–Lo sé –dijo éste imitando su gran y amorosa sonrisa –, creo que fue muy tonto de nosotros intuir que los demás lo tomarían mal.

–Aunque debo de admitir que fue algo excitante –le aseguró Pidge tomando a Keith del cuello de su armadura para agacharlo a su altura y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Lo que no sabían, era que estaban lejos de estar solo. Justamente en ese momento, por el largo corredor que conducía a la escalinata, Shiro y Coran marchaban discutiendo sus propios problemas.

–Coran, creí que ya había quedado claro que no que no lo tomarías tan enserio –insistió Shiro ante la preocupación de alteano –. Son simple tonterías que se le ocurren a Lance –se detuvieron en el primer escalón antes de comenzar el descenso de la escalinata –. Además un caballo es un animal de la tierra de cara larga, lo que hace irónico el comentario de… –se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de lo que sucedía unos metros más abajo –. ¿Qué?...No… –dijo vacilando y dando uno leves pasó en horror –. ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –gritó a continuación casi fuera de sí –. ¡SUÉLTALA INMEDIATAMENTE!

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este fanfiction, la verdad no esperaba que nadie le interesara. Se lo agradezco mucho y espero que sigan de cerca mi trabajo que pronto sacare más fic de VLD; pero como soy multi-ships en este fandom el siguiente no se va a tratar de Kidge. Y también saldrán otros trabajos en el futuro que publicare en mi DeviantArt y Tumblr. Saludos y de nuevo gracias.


	7. Agradecimientos

Gracias a todos por leer **"Su secreto"**

Sin el apoyo y el seguimiento de todos no habría sido posible.

Por favor compártanla con sus amigos y disfruten juntos de esta historia.

Además los invito a seguir mis demás fanfiction y otras historias que presentare en el futuro sobre VLD.

También te invito a visitar mi galería de DeviantArt donde podrá ver más FanArt, arte original y las versiones descargables de mis fanfictions.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
